Mak Sapyeong
Mak Sapyeong (막사평, Magsapyeong) was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect under the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. He was later part of the revived Heavenly Destruction Sect under the command of fellow Heavenly King Hyeol Bi. Appearance & Personality Mak Sapyeong was an average-sized man with long flowing white hair and pale reddened eyes. His most defining feature was the red Kabuki-esque mask he wore over his face. He wore a red cloak over his attire and the River Dragon Armour underneath his clothes. He appeared to be an overconfident snide person and was a vicious and cold-blooded person by nature. Image Gallery History Mak Sapyeong was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. At some point after the sect's conquering of the murim, he and the other three betrayed the Heavenly Destroyer but then supposedly died due to in-fighting between them.Prologue Plot Gwi Yeong He appeared mocking Gwi Yeong after the latter had recalled his recent encounter with the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple. Not entirely believing Gwi Yeong's story, he noted that neither Hwan Sa nor First Brother would believe it either. When Gwi Yeong assured that he had told the truth and that they were even, Mak Sapyeong revealed that he knew of Gwi Yeong's exploits in saving Gang Ryong after the young gosu's titanic battle. With an angered Gwi Yeong trying to attack and then getting emotionally crushed further after seeing the Naeseonhyang destroyed, Mak Sapyeong told him it was inevitable these events would have happened given their relationship. With Gwi Yeong trying once more to attack, Mak Sapyeong's subordinates killed him. He then wondered why Gang Ryong left without doing anything but dismissed the thought as he mused that he would find out soon enough. Season 2 Intro Mak Sapyeong Powers & Abilities Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (1).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (2).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (3).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (4).png As one of the Four Heavenly Kings who learned the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques from the Heavenly Destroyer, Mak Sapyeong was an incredibly powerful combatant. He also wore the River Dragon Armour, a powerful armour that, combined with his martial arts prowess, made him a very powerful opponent.Chapter 106Chapter 107 However, his overconfident attitude and his reliance on gimmicks and items proved to be his downfall. Gu Poison Arts: Sapyeong was an adept user of the Gu, poisonous worms that take control over their host's body. The Gu he used were weaned on his blood and could only be controlled by him; as such, those implanted with these worms turned into complete puppets who lived or died on Sapyeong's order, regardless of their own will.Chapter 101 His Gu were even strong enough to control a gosu of Garyeong's mother's level. Despite the advantages of the Gu, Sapyeong still couldn't control their self-detonation characteristic. Victims who possessed particularly powerful inner ki, such as Garyeong's mother, retained their awareness even after implantation; though they retained their awareness, if they disobeyed Sapyeong's "order", the Gu worms infecting them deemed that their host was about to die and would self-destruct.Chapter 102 Quotes *(To Gwi Yeong) "...your tale was going so well there, Second Brother. But what's with that lame ending? You don't expect me to swallow that, do you?"Chapter 86 *(While watching Jin Garyeong fighting her mother) "This is... almost like watching two dragons wildly fighting each other." Alternate Translations *Maksa (LINE) Notes & Trivia *He once served under Gwi Yeong as the man's junior. **He was the Third Brother of the Heavenly Kings.Chapter 116 *Sapyeong was born and raised in Namhwang, a southern region of the Middle Kingdom. *His former master, the Heavenly Destroyer, considered Sapyeong to be a natural-born warrior with the skills to become the leader of the Heavenly Destruction Sect if he had focused more on his training; however his love for petty gimmicks and cheap tricks caused him to spurn his talents. *His mask is very similar to the mask of Jing Ke. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gosu (The Master)